Missing
by Dietpepsigurl
Summary: Note: Chapter 1 was revised a little, and Chapter 4 is now up.....It was the greatest love of their time Then he went missing. All she wants is him back, but for now she'll settle with telling her story.
1. Chapter 1 revised

-1Missing

Rated R

Summary: It was the greatest love of their time. Then he went missing. Now she wants to tell what happened…would he ever return.

Chapter 1

It was a sunny spring day when he told me he was leaving. We were walking around the pitch when he told me. I never thought it would be so soon that he would have to leave especially just for training, it wasn't even time for him to fulfill his destiny. I remember that day as if it were yesterday. I'm 20 years of age now, and I haven't seen him in 3 years. I'm Hermione J. Granger and I want you to know of the greatest love there ever could be.

_Flashback: Summer Holiday before 7th year_

_I had received Harry's letter 2 weeks before we were to meet at the burrow. It went something like this…_

_Mione,_

_Hey how have you been? I'm sure you've gotten all of your summer assignments done. Here's something surprising I've gotten mine done as well! It's been hectic around here at the Dursley's. It's boggling how they've been treating me! I've gotten loads of new things! It's bloody fantastic! Petunia and Vernon even sit and question about the wizarding world. Any way that's not really, why I wanted to write you this letter. I've wanted to tell you something for the longest time now, and I was wondering if when you arrive at the burrow if we could chat about something? Well I have to cut this short it's time for one of Dudley's matches. See you soon!_

_Love from,_

_Harry J._

That letter had been the starting point of worry for me, but somehow I knew I shouldn't worry. Something good was going to come from the letter.

_2 weeks later: The Burrow_

I arrived by floo powder that day. I was very anxious to talk to Harry and make sure everything was indeed ok. When I arrived, I found Harry sitting on the couch waiting for me. He jumped up and hugged me as I came through the fireplace.

"_Hermione! It's great to see you again. How've you been?" _

"_Harry, it's great to see you too! I'm loads better now that I'm here. How are you?"_

"_I'm great now that you're here!"_

"_Where are the Weasley's?" _

"_They went to Hogs Meade to get some supplies and other things, they asked me to stay and wait for you."_

"_Did they say when they would be back?" _

"_No, but they left about 5 minutes ago."_

"_So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked this hoping it wouldn't be something terribly bad._

"_Oh yeah, come with me."_

He took me into the backyard and we sat under the tree Ron had dubbed 'The huge climbing tree'.

"_Hermione?"_

"_Yeah?" _

"_Well see there's this thing that I've been meaning to tell you, but I've been frightened y what you might say."_

"_It's ok I don't bite."_

"_Well at least I hope you don't, although that would be kind of kinky."_

"_Harry!"_

"_I'm only joking, well to an extent."_

"_Harry…? What are you…"_

"_Listen Hermione I've kind of fancied you for a while now, and it's ok if you don't return how I feel, but I just needed to tell you how I felt. I know this is going to change a lot of things, but I couldn't keep it anymore. I need you to know how…"_

"_Harry, just stop for a second."_

"_But, I was going to…"_

"_I know, and it's ok. I was wondering when you were going to tell me."_

"_What?"_

"_Harry James Potter I'm in love with you. Wasn't it obvious?"_

"_It is now!"_

That's where he did it. That's where he kissed me. That where he carved our names in the tree, and that's where he confessed his feelings to me, and mine to him.

End Flashback

That memory and many more have been etched here in my mind forever and eternity. I will always have them. Only if he would've stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Missing

Rated R

Summary: It was the greatest love of their time. Then he went missing. Now she wants to tell what happened. Will he ever return?

A/N Mostly in Hermione's POV. Sorry for the long wait. I've had very bad writers block lately. I've rewritten this chapter more than twenty times now. Well here it is . . .

I want to take you back to the middle of seventh year when Harry and I had gotten into a huge blowout over our relationship and the upcoming. This memory tends to bring tears to my eyes.

_7th Year_

_Every night after Harry had gotten done with his training, he was usually very distant. Ron and I weren't allowed to know anything and yet I always found myself asking the same old question except tonight was the worst time to ever ask. _

"_Hermione I've been over this! I'm not to tell anyone what goes on in there!"_

"_I know Harry. I just thought maybe you might have wanted to say something about it."_

"_HERMIONE! Dammit you know not to ask about it, you know I cannot fill you in on anything that is going on! Why sit here and ask?"_

"_HARRY JAMES! I'm not going to sit here and have you talk to me like this! All I did was ask a simple question. You have no right yell and scream at me for asking you question. Why don't you get your head out your arse and realize how many people_ _are worried about you and why after every session with Dumbledore you sit there and mope around? I'm tired of you acting like a bloody prat all the time!"_

_Usually after every fight we had in the common room I would run up to my dormitory, but this time I didn't. Something in Harry's eyes was confusing me. Like he was processing every thing I had just said over and over again. So I stayed put waiting for him to say anything, but that never came and so I headed off to my head room to sleep. That in fact had been a very bad idea. Seeing as how we were both made heads of our house he would be joining me at some point. _

_Hermione's Room 4:00 a.m. _

"_Mione?"_

"_Mhmm?"_

"_Mione wake up. I need to talk to you."_

"_What is it Harry? It's four in the morning!"_

"_Mione don't, be made its just that I've been thinking about me needing to get my head out my arse. Well . . . "_

"_You've been thinking about that for four hours?"_

"_Yes well you kinda just left me there to think about it."_

"_Listen. Harry it's four in the morning. Just go to sleep and we'll talk then."_

"_No, I need to tell you this! I know you want to know what's going on, but I can't tell in you detail. There's things Dumbledore has been telling me that has gotten me preoccupied and I'm sorry for being such a prat lately. You know I love you right?" _

"_Of course I do Harry!"_

"_Good. Well then I ought to get off to bed."_

"_Harry?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Stay with me tonight? Please."_

"_Yea Mione of course."_

"_Harry, I love you so much. Please know that will never change."_

"_I know mione."_

_End Flashback_

That night was probably one of the worst, yet best nights of my life. Knowing that Harry loved me and that he knew I loved him as well. If only I would've known how much time I had left with him.

A/N Hopefully Chapter 3 will be done in a couple fo days. Sorry for the very long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Missing**

**Rated R**

**Summary: It was the greatest love of their time…Then he went missing. Now she wants to tell what happened, will he ever return?**

**Chapter 3**

**Everyone always thought that Harry and I were the perfect couple. How wrong they were on that matter. We were so far the perfect couple. We, of course had our falling outs, but there's one that comes to mind before any other. It was about December; actually it was about a week before Christmas. We were sitting in our head common room. He was studying and I was studying him. Not studying him like some love sick puppy, but more like seeing something that had changed in him that night. When I look back on it now, he started out as if Dumbledore had pumped him full of lemon drops…oh how wrong I was.**

**-Flashback-**

_Head Common Room_

_We were sitting there studying, well he was studying and I was studying him. Something was wrong with him, I could tell. His face seemed too relaxed to be Harry Potters face. Something else that I couldn't really decipher. As though he heard my thoughts, his head shot up in frustration, taking away what ever peacefulness I just witnessed._

"_Hermione?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_What's with the staring?" Harry asked a little annoyed_

"_Nothing Harry, you just seem…Oh, I don't know a little different."_

"_Different Hermione? What's with you? Everything I do recently is different to YOU! Can't you just give up on it?"_

"_Yea Harry I can give up on it." _

_With that said I slammed my book shut, and stormed up to my room with Harry calling after me._

"_HERMIONE! HERMIONE COME BACK DOWN HERE! DAMNIT HERMIONE! COME ON JUST COME OUT HERE FOR A MOMENT. PLEASE!" _

_An hour later he was done with his yelling and trying to get me to come out and "talk". After a while I settled into bed, and fell fast asleep. I woke in the morning to find Harry asleep outside the door. Instead of waking him I decided to let him sleep there on the cold hard floor. I guess you could say it was rude, but last night was a final straw for Harry's temper. After changing that morning I decided to head towards the library and get a head on some projects that were due after the holidays. Since there were only a few students staying at Hogwarts it was nice and quiet in the Library. An hour or two later finished with a lot of work, I was ready to go and talk to Harry. _

_Walking in the Head dorms I noticed nothing had been touched since last night. Thinking Harry had finally gone into his room I headed towards his door and knocked a couple of times._

"_Harry? Are you in there? Listen I know things got out of hand last night, but could you come out and talk to me?" I waited a while for a response, but there wasn't one. So figuring he was being stubborn Harry I walked over to my room, upon entering I noticed a not was slipped underneath my door. I sat on my bed and began reading it…_

_**Hermione, **_

_**This is for you:**_

_**How can I just let you walk away just let you leave without a trace? When I stand here taking every breath with you, you're the only one who really knew me at all. How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave? Because we shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears you're the only one who really knew me at all. So take a look at me now. There's just an empty space, there's nothing left here to remind me. Just the memory of your face. Take a look at me now, there's just an empty space. You coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face. I wish I could just make you turn around turn around and see me cry there's so much I need to say to you so many reasons why you're the only one who really knew me at all.**_

_**Take a look at me now.**_

_I wish I could explain more to you. I really do, but I can't. So this is my last letter to you. You're upset now, I know. Know one thing…this is for you, this fight, I'm doing this for you! The light side will prevail, I promise you that, and I will come back to you. I know what your going to do, but don't. Dumbledore will not help you in this matter. I've requested he tell you nothing. Don't curse Hermione; it ruins my fantasies of you. Only joking love. I will be back when this is over love, I promise you! Before you get all mad, do one thing for me. Walk over to your jewelry box and look inside. "Oh…." Beautiful isn't it? Yea I thought you would love it. It was my grans on my fathers' side. This is part of my promise to you, and you'll always have part of me with you at all times, till I return. _

_Till then my love, _

_HJP_

**End Flashback**

**Ever since that day I've never taken that ring off. I know he's out there, he has to be. The light side prevailed. Sure you think I'm some naïve 20 year old, but I'm not. He's out there I know he is. He has to come back, he has to claim that part of himself he left me with……**

A/N Ok some of you might be confused, I know the 1st chapter says "it was a sunny spring day when he told me he was leaving." It will all come together soon. The Bold Italics are Against All Odds by the Postal Service.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Missing

Chapter 4

Rater R

Summary: It was the greatest love of their time, and then he went missing. Now she wants to tell her story. Will he ever return?

I read and re-read that letter over and over again that day. I couldn't believe he was gone. I wanted so badly to go to Dumbledore and make him tell me where he was, but he had said that Dumbledore wouldn't not tell me. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused at his actions. Why would he leave right after we had a fight?

I ended up thinking about it all night, not able to find any reason in his sudden actions. I fell asleep late in the morning hours, not waking till mid afternoon. I had hoped it was all a dream but it wasn't. The note was there next to me on my bedside table and the ring was on my finger. I decided to get up, get ready, and go see Dumbledore any way. I hurried along my daily process, and headed towards Dumbledore's office. Since I was head girl I was always aware of the passwords to Dumbledore's office. I was extremely nervous when I got to the stature. I had no idea of what I was going to say when I went up there. Should I barge right on in and demand answers? That's what I would normally do, and well maybe being calm would be a bit more helpful for getting the answers I was in need of. So I went on up with a partial plan of action. I knocked on his office door.

"Come in. Ah Miss Granger, you seem to be right on time. Lemon Drop?"

'Right on time what was he talking about?'

"No? Well then at least take a seat here."

'I looked over to wear his hand was gesturing, and noticed someone standing over by a window.'

"Harry?"

"Well then Miss Granger seems there's some questions your in need of. I'll let Harry answer those for you. Harry?"

'He walked over towards me and took my hand, and leads me towards the door. Looking back at Dumbledore he nodded and we left.'

"I know your angry he said, but I had to do it. I know you want answers and today I'm going to give you as many as possible. What ever you do though, let me say what I have to say. Please."

He went on about so many things. Knowing where Voldemort was, about his powers and how he was so much stronger than Dumbledore, and about most of his training. At the end there was only one thing he hadn't gotten to. The letter… As if knowing what I was getting ready to ask, he answered.

"I know, you want to know about my stunt yesterday. My explanation for that is, it was my test for you. I wanted you to be aware of the fact that at some point, I will be leaving here to go on my mission Hermione. I wanted to make sure you were capable of dealing with that. I knew though that at one point or another you would go and see Dumbledore, although I am thoroughly surprised at how you went about it. I was so startled to see you so calm when you walked in."

At some point he ended up in front of me on his knees looking up at me

"Hermione I love you so much! Everything I said in that letter last night was true. I'm doing this for you, and I'm going to come back to you! When I do leave though I won't tell you like that. I'll make sure I tell you face to face. Hermione?"

"Harry, you can't make that promise to me. What if you don't come back? What if he gets to you first?"

By that time I was crying. Harry was still in front of me on his knees, looking straight into my eyes.'

"I can make that promise and I will make that promise to you. Voldemort knows the prophecy to an extent he knows I have something that he doesn't., but he doesn't know what that is. He won't ever know either! Slowly day by day Hermione he's getting weaker. He's trying so hard to get into my head, and find things out, but he cannot. Do you know why?"

I shook my head no to reply to his question

"Because I have something so much more powerful than he could ever imagine! I have love! Love for you mostly though. Love that runs so strongly through my veins that sometimes I can't control myself around you."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too!"

So I had gotten most of the answers I was seeking. I didn't get full out answers, but what I got was enough to suffice my curiosity. That was a very long day for me. Trying to process everything Harry had told me was tiring. I knew at some point though that he was going to leave to fight. I made a promise to myself that night after Harry had fallen asleep, I was going to keep the fighting at bay for awhile. I wanted to keep him close not push him away from me, and fighting would definitely do that. He held me all night long. Never once letting go of me.

A/N Here's chapter 4, for all of you out there. I've had 470 hits, and 8 reviews. Come on everyone out there tell me what you think of it…idea's and constructive criticism are very much welcome. Hope you all enjoy! Till next time…..


End file.
